Modern Curse
by Sia86
Summary: What makes a man a beast? Addiction, scars, and fights? And what makes an 'ugly' girl 'beautiful? A mordern version of Beauty and the Beast. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast: Modern

Basically it's a modern version of Beauty and the Beast.

Has alot of cussing, drugs, minor 'situations' and drinking. So yea...

I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Abby, I need to see you after class." the stern 40 year old teacher said handing the girl her bleeding paper.<p>

The girl scanned over the paper repeatedly, "Mr. Haits, this must be a mistake, I studied for this test!"

"Not enough I can see." He said walking off, leaving Abby to stare idly at her paper as the class dragged on.

The loud bell rung and everyone picked up their bags and left. "Stupid bitch." the blond haired jock said passing her and spitting on her bag.

"Scott! Get to your class!" Mr. Haits yelled. "Abby are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I heard about your father and your mother-"

Abby picked up her spit-bag and headed towards the door, "I thought you wanted me to 'raise my grade'" she spat looking at him. "I hope you're fucking happy, 'cause I can't look at myself in the mirror and not see the disgusting whore you made me."

"Abby!"

She didn't stay to bear his beatings and lectures that would eventually lead him to spread his legs. She shook at the thought of doing that for the ugly son of a bitch and then to make it worse he was going to go on a sympathy rant and say, 'Oh your mother got busted on a drug charge, your father hit another car while drunk, killing him and entire family.

"Hey whore! Did you get a grade higher than 0?" Scott mocked making a big fat '0' with his hand.

"Naw, bruah she's too stupid to count that high!" another guy said giving a high five to Scott.

The girl ignored the idiots and walked past them, clutching her fists tightly and vowing one day to get revenge.

* * *

><p>"You again? How many times have you been here this week?"<p>

"Just give me the usual."

"That's gonna-"

"Just give the damn usual! I got the money right here." he took out a wad of cash neatly kept together with a rubber band. "That's $16,000, right here."

"I can't take that."

"Why fucking not?"

"The price doubled, too many busts."

"Look man, let me take it and I'll bring you the money."

"No offense but you don't look like a guy who pays back his shit."

He lifted his shirt and pulled out a ring, "This enough?" he said showing the man.

"Gimme here." the man said greedily taking it and inspecting it. "Got yourself a deal, kid." he smirked giving the kid a paper bag. "Make it last."

He took the bag, put it inside his leather jacket and hugged it closer to him. "God damn it's fucking cold." his teeth chattered as he walked out of the ally with head hung low and dark circles under his eyes.

_Vwoom_

He grunted and took out his battered and cracked phone and looked at the text message:

_Assho, your landlord just kicked your ass out. He said, he wants you to get your shit out or he's gonna call the cops on you. And that chick from 907 says she's pregnant with your kid. You fuckin screwed._

"Shit." he said racing back to the broken down apartments. Once there he saw cops swarming the place and talking to the residents.

"Hey are you okay?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"No, yea-yea I'm fine."

"O-oh okay." she seemed to be scared by his reaction, apperance or his raspy voice.

He looked back to the apartments then to the woman, "Wait! Lady!" he called trying to get her attention while clearing his voice. When she turned araound, "Hey why are all those cops there?"

"It turns out there was meth lab in the basement and it exploded, so now the cops are asking around 'cause they also found some drugs and what not in some of the rooms. Why-" She didn't finish when he whisked passed her.

"Shit. Shit." he muttered as he headed for the nearby over pass.

"Adam!" broke his thoughts an he saw a familiar black guy standing below the bridge.

"Sain-"

"Need a place to crash, damn cops found my stash and lab."

"That was your shit? Damnit!" Adam threw his fists in the air then pulled clumps of his hair. "Shit! Sain the hell is your deal?" he yelled.

"Yo Adam calm down, brauh! I just heard from Lewis that your landlord kicked you out this morning."

"I lost the fuckin stash, pipes, needles and money!" Adam sat down with wrists dangling off of knees.

"Look, there's an abondoned place over there by the mall, we could crash there. And it's near Dealer territory so you never run out."

Adam stood up and puched Sain in the face, "Let's go dickhead." he joked.

"Naw bruah, next time Imma get you."

"Yea, if my bitch ever stops hoin 'round."

* * *

><p>A girl with snake bites on her brow, gray eyes, lower lip piercing and short black hair with a thick red streak on the left side stood there in the mirror. That's how everyone saw her but she saw more ugly and abnormality every time she looked in the mirror, she was disgusted with herself.<p>

"I wish I could rip you off." she muttered staring at the one she hated. She raised a fist and smashed the ugly face to pieces, not caring if she got cut. Then she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom leaving blood and broken glass.

"Hey." Abby looked to her left and saw Lacey, the only girl that really talked to her.

"Hey." she grumbled.

"I heard what happened in Biology."

"I don't wanna talk about that sick bastered."

"Okay sorry I was just-"

"Don't Lacey, I don't need your shit."

Abby walked away, not wanting to talk to her supposed 'friend', who she knew was talking shit behind her back. 'Some friend, more like a backstabber." She sighed looking up at the crappy worn down apartment complex she called 'home'. Then she headed inside, opening the rickety door and walking towards the stairs.

"Abby."

She saw an elderly woman heading down the stairs, "I'm sorry, but I need to ask for our rent money."

"But I thought you said I could have another week-"

"I know but many people have been complaining about their rents going up just to pay yours, sorry hun."

Abby bit her lip, "How long before-"

"The end of today."

"Oh okay, I'll clear my stuff out." Abby walked passed Mrs. Hayson and headed to her room 2B, which was three more flight of stairs. She gave a sad sigh but continued until she reached her door, her hand reached for the door knob but the door creaked open by itself. "What the-" she opened it more and entered.

"Hey, babe." her gray eyes widened when she saw her brother.

"Perro, what are you doin' here?"

"God, why'd the bitch put that on my certificate?" he mumbled before turning back to Abby, "Heard mom got busted."

"So what? You're gonna rub it in my fuckin face, to? You know how much bullshit I have to take from the cops, the teachers, and the assholes at school?"The tears just began to fall, she was ready to breakdown. Her eyes widened when Perro wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay _hermanita." _he cooed, trying to calm her down.

"Why? Tell me fucking why?" she cried, digging her face deeper into his chest while clutching his shirt.

* * *

><p>"You better do somthin' 'bout this kid!" Stacy yelled pointing to the baby bump that stretched out the tight white shirt and was above the tight small shorts.<p>

"It ain't mine! You go fucking every guy you see!" Adam yelled, tired of the bitch lying to him.

"Well at least I can get some fuck, you can't get shit!" she flicked him off before turning and walking away.

"Adam sit yo ass down, I ain't gonna let you hit the bitch no matter how much she deserves it!" Sain locked down Adam's arms with his own, before throwing him down onto the tire. "Look man, you already have 2 fuckin strikes, you get another one and your ass is in the slammer."

"I don't fuckin care! The bitch comes to me every week telling me she's pregnant with my kid when it some other ass hole's!"

"What are you gonna do now?" Sain asked pulling out a bottle from his jacket.

"Dunno, why?" he looked up and saw the burben. "'37?"

"Nothin' but the best." Sain passed the bottle to Adam, who brought it to hs lips and chugged before handing it back. He sighed feeling the bitterness in the back of his throat.

When only a drop of burben lay at the bottom of the bottle, Adam stood, "Let's get more of that, braughhh" the affect was already taking hold of him as he staggered along the overpass walls.

"Adam your way too wasted." Sain blurred out after him.

"You too, bruah!" Adam hazily jumped over the stone railing and walked through the worn out road. His face went from joking to serious when he remembered all the shit he was in. 'That bitch, why the hell did I ever get ith her?'

"Move out of the way assho'!" an old impala called from behind.

"Shut the fuck up or drive the fuck away!" Adam growled. The asshole began to honk over and over, "You have a damn motor use it!" Adam glared over his shoulder to the driver. His light green eyes widened when her heard the engine begin to roar. "Shit!" The black leather jacket flew behind him with every rapid step he took, his eyes would dart back to see the blinding yellow light still following. He kept running while he sweated the burben.

* * *

><p>AN: So yea it's like preview. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast: Modern

* * *

><p>"Get up, it wasn't that bad, hoe." the twenty something year old with choppy blonde hair said as he jumped to his feet and zipped up his zipper.<p>

Abby clutched the sheets tightly and pulled them closer to cover her bruised body. "Easy for you to say..." she angrily muttered under her breath as she glared to his back. 'Son of a bitch goes to my school and says shit behind my back and here is fucking me.'

"Shut the fuck up bitch, you wanted the money I had it and I just had it's worth." he said pulling the shirt over his sweat drenched body. "God damn you weren't as tight as i thought you would be, so I guess you've had a couple of fucks, right?"

"Shut up and gimme the money."

He smirked and pulled out his wallet and reached his hand to her, but hen she reached for it he pulled it back, "Trey."

"What?" Abby barked wanting her money.

"Name's Trey, look me up when you need the cash, Lynx Belle."

"The fuck? My name's not Lynx Belle."

"You look like one, bitch." he gave another smirk before throwing the money in her face, "Clean the shit up before you leave, Lynx."

She scurried to pick up the money, but yelled back to him "It's fucking Abby!" When she put on her clothes she sat on the edge of the bed and counted the money very carefully. Her eyes widened in surprise, "He ripped me off!" She threw the money on the floor and leaned her forehead on her palms. "What am I gonna do? Perro and me can't make it on our own like this, epically since the college."

Tears began to fall when she remembered about the scholarship she got in English and how she hadn't told her brother. Even with the scholarship she would still have to pay $12,000 she didn't have the money and God knows neither did her brother. Then something caught her attention; the mirror. She stood and walked to it then carefully examined the girl before her. She hated seeing herself because it always disgusted her, but now she saw a girl that looked broken and beaten, but what stood out was her frown. She knew that, that frown did not belong on that girl's face.

She smashed her palms on the sink and gripped it tightly, 'I could sue that son of a bitch fr everything's he's done to me!' she thought, but doubt quickly slithered it's way through, 'But if I do that then I'll screw myself over' Drug dealing and paid sex would be counted against her by the police. She glanced up to her reflection again, "What can I do?" she whispered.

Her mind flew back to the talk she had with her landlord;

"Mrs. Hayson I don't have the money.."

"Shhhh, child, I ain't takin' your money."

Abby looked up to the black elderly woman, "What! Why? You said that the other residents didn't want to pay for me-"

"You and them don't have to if you don't rent a room..."

"Mrs. Hayson what do you mean?"

"Oh lordy, have mercy on this child" the old woman clasped Abby's hands together "You can stay in the basement, rent free."

Abby's eyes watered with hope but then clouded with doubt, "What about my brother?"

Dark hands let go of tan ones, "Ambria Belle, I do not know that boy, and something in me never wants to."

"How can you say that or even offer me a home hen you don't even know me? And how do you know my full name?"

"I've heard your father call you that when he was sober...and you're right I don't really know you, but what I do know is that you're a troubled child and I want to help you." Mrs. Hayson stared at Abby's confused expression, "Just accept it, if social services find out you live in an apartment with a boy who can barely take care of himself then you'll be put in a foster home..."

"I can't go there!" Abby backed up to the wall when those words were said; foster home.

"Why? It's a whole lot better than the offer I'm giving you, besides you're almost 18"

"No, because if" she slid down to her knees, "I won't be taken by anyone and I'll be arrested for all the things I do..."

The elderly woman's eyes softened, "Child, a pretty girl like yourself should never be on the ground crying her eyes out."

Abby looked bleakly at the blinding lights above her, 'She thinks I'm pretty? Humph, that'll be a first and a last.' She let the elderly woman help her up before, "Mrs. Hayson I can't accept your offer, I'll clear the apartment."

"Abby-"

The said girl was already at the door and turned to look at Mrs. Hayson, "If the cops or social services come, tell them I never lived here or that I never existed." Then she left leaving Mrs. Hayson to stare in slight surprise at what happen, but she kissed her thumb then made a pretend cross.

"May God be with you, Ambria or Abby Belle."

Abby splashed some more water on her face before running and picking up the money she had thrown on the ground earlier. "This may not be a lot but it's worth a fucking shot." She hurried to put on her yellow tank top, black jeans and black half-jacket then shot out the door.

* * *

><p>...Adam grunted when his back hit the glass windshield, his green eyes stared blankly at the sky above him, 'Fuck, I wish I was up there than down in this shit hole.' He bit down on his tongue when he was dragged off the car hood and onto the gravel road.<p>

"You think you can fuck with us? We gonna fuck you up!" Green eyes barely stayed open when he saw metal poles and bats directly above him. 'Shit. I'm screwed.' The bats were swung and hit his chest and arms while the metal pipes broke his right leg, Adam yelled and fought back but every time he did a fist connected with his face...

He tried to roll on his side, but his chest (which he knew was broken) hurt too much for any sort of movement.

"Son of a bitch! Adam what the fuck is wrong with you? You fucked up by those asshole Wolves!" Sain yelled before throwing the bottle across the room.

"I-I know it was stupid to think I could take them on-" he turned and spat some remainder mouth-blood on the floor. "We're we at?"

"You're gonna clean up that shit!" Sain began pacing across the room, not knowing what to do.

"Why you so pissed-Argh!" Adam grunted as he tried to sit up. His dark friend sat at the foot of the 'bed'.

"'Member what I said 'bout you having two strikes?" Adam nodded. "That mother fucker had three and he was running from the cops and to add more to his shit, he was a dealer."

Adam ran a hand through his hair and began pulling, "Shit!" he mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, so yo gonna have to do somin-

"The fuck-you ain't helpin' me?"

"Man I'm already in deep shit, anymore and I get more of the 'fun house'"

Adam slid off the 'bed' to walk into the bathroom

"-Hey there ain't no hot water" Sain called when the door shut closed.

Inside the dark bathroom Adam put hands on either side of the broken, rusty sink and looked directly in front of him where the mirror was. It was cracked and murky looking but he could see his reflection. His blue-green eyes squinted to try to see more clearly at the long cut he had on his left cheek. He swiped his hand across it, slightly smearing the blood. 'It's gonna scar...'

He leaned in closely, looked away then pressed his back on the wall. "This shit I'm in- I'm all fucked up..." he whispered. A sigh escaped him before he turned and shot a fist into the wall causing a hole. "Shit!" he gritted.

"The fuck Adam?" Sain hollered from the other room.

Adam jumped on the toilet then boosted himself to the small window that barely let in any light. He grunted as he struggled out of the puny space and into the dark. "Fuck" Adam muttered when cold air swooshed past him, as he started to run far from the shack of a place. Right now, nothing mattered not his open wounds, not the bitch Stacey, not even Sain. His teeth chattered and he began to limp with every step he took. "Mother fuckers...Break a guy's leg then run off like a bunch of bitches."

The wind picked up the further Adam walked-or limped. He cupped his eyes when a bright light came down the road. Sudden chill ran down his spine when he saw a black charger turn off to the side of the road. He pushed himself behind a nearby tree and watched as a guy with blue jeans and an A&M came out and hauled something from the passenger side. "The fuck?" Adam continued watching and saw the guy pull out the thing then kick it and punch it repeatedly.

Adam closely listened to what the guy was saying:

Guy: "You brought me to this.."

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear..."

Guy: "I've met so many women, fucked so many and they're all the same."

"Please let me go, I swear-I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Adam winced when he heard the guy hit her again. He came out from behind the tree and continued to walk up the road. Once he came to the charger he saw the guy standing over the woman and calling her 'bitch' and 'hoe'. He cleared his throat and waited for the guy to turn around.

"The fuck you doing here?" the guy walked over to him...

...Adam dragged the body into the small woods beside the road and buried it before returning to help the girl up.

"I don't know what to say..."

"If you loved him, hate me. If you wanted him dead, gimme your car."

The brunette looked at him doubtfully before looking at his leg, "You're hurt..."

"That's from last night" he looked down once she kneeled beside his right leg and rolled up his pant leg.

"Oh my god" she looked up at him in disbelief, "How could you walk when your right leg's broken?"

"It doesn't hurt-"

"I need to get you to a hospital."

"No."

"Why?" she tried to find reason behind him saying no to fix his leg. Her eyes closed when she realized why, "Well, maybe I can fix it for you."

Adam reluctantly accepted and sat on the hood of the car as she cleaned her hands with some rubbing alcohol and then felt around his leg with her index finger.

"Okay this is gonna hurt, kid." he nodded and she continued, "Lie flat on your back and stretch your leg as far as it'll go, okay?"

He did as told and stretched his leg out while she grabbed his ankle. "SHIT!" he yelled when she forced the bone back in and tightly clamped her hand on it. She tied rope and duct tape his leg and let him get to his feet again.

Afterwards the woman sped off in the charger, ready to start a new life without the beatings. Adam sat on the side of the road, realizing what he had done. He had seen the man and woman on a T.V. inside a bar, where they were being looked for by the police for kidnapping expectant mothers and ripping out their babies then dumping the bodies into a river or making them into chili.

"The bitch looked all innocent...When I see her again I'm gonna do the same to her that I had done to her husband." Adam smirked when he remembered her face as he bashed in the bastard's head.

* * *

><p>AN: Yea some dark stuff...But hope ya'll like it.

TrudiRose - Hopefully it makes more sense!


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Beast: Modern

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for the LATE update!<p>

Has cussing and some mention of rape

I own nothing!

Like it or fucking hate it-Review it! :P

* * *

><p>She dragged the rag down her face, leaving smeared eyeliner and eye shadow. She had to wipe it all off, it was time for things to change. Her eyes stared at her reflection and a small smile tugged at her lips, "It's been a long time..."<p>

3 Weeks Later

"Are you sure?" he asked with deep concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"But-"

"Don't worry big bro" dropping her bag, she ran and hugged him tightly, taking in his shabby cologne and sour once more. His brown eyes widened at the surprise hug before smiling and hugging her back. Perro's gaze fell on his sister but his face slightly darkened.

"Hermanita, I wanna be happy for you, I really do but-"

"Perro you're hurting me" she tried to pull away from, but had a tight hold on her.

"I've lost mom and dad, I have no one-I don't wanna lose you too."

"L-let me go"

"-No-"

She struggled again but he just tightened his arms around her. She looked up to his face and she could see tears rolling off his cheeks. "Perro, deja me" When the Chicano didn't answer she could only do one thing. Carefully she slid her right leg between his and kneed him straight in the groin.

"B-bitch" his voice hitched before he cupped his groin and fell to his knees.

She didn't wait for him to say more or eventually get up and ran towards the door picking and flinging her bag over her shoulder. Without a look back she ran into the bus outside the motel room, and leave her shitty life in Lewisville, Texas. On the bus she headed towards the back and sat down, before taking out a mirror and looking at herself. Rusty brown-almost amber eyes, jet black hair with one light brown streak, no make up or piercings (except the nose stud), and almost white looking skin that was the new her.

The bus came to a screeching halt twenty-three hours later.

"Al'ight all passengers, we have arrived in Toronto, Canada please exit the bus in an orderly fashion." the Bronx accented voice spoke over the P.I. system.

"Miss-miss" a woman prodded her until she woke.

"Huh?" she asked, wiping the drool from her mouth.

"We're at our destination, can I see you're I.D.?"

"My I.D.? What- Oh yeah, yeah sure" she stood and dug through her jean pocket before pulling out the plastic card.

"Um-Lynx is it?"

"Yeah- named after the cat" Lynx tried to laugh off the woman's stare.

"Okay, Lynx Belle, thank you"

Lynx stood with her back pack and exited the bus. She was slightly surprised to not see people walking this way and that but it was probably because it was five in the morning. She was confidant and ready but something inside her was afraid-a new beggining but new problems too. One step was all it took before her legs picked up speed and she eventually ran, glad that she was free of everyone and everything. A cool wind blew along side her and seemed to push her further and further ahead.

Soon Lynx rested her hands on her knees while she tried to breathe.

"Hey!"

She looked up to see a girl with long blonde braided hair, a light grey jacket, black tights, and snow boots jogging towards her. When she finally stood in front of her Lynx nodded, "Hey-"

"I-I saw you get off the bus, it's Lynx-right?"

"Yeah" she looked at the girl strangly when she also heaved forward to catch her breath.

"You ain't from here are you?"

"Uh-"

"Nah, I'm messin' with ya." the girl chuckled before giving her hand to Lynx for a shake, "Name's Case."

"Cool."

"So were ya stayin'?"

"Uh, nowhere I guess"

"Ah hell no! In this fucking cold?"

"I don't think-" Lynx didn't finish when Case pulled her with her.

The two arrived to a small house two blocks from where they were. Case turned to Lynx with a smile, "We're here! Com'on, don't be shy!" Case opened the door and went in followed by Lynx. Inside Lynx looked around, surpisingly the house was bright and well lit. Case's place and from hat se could see was more than she ever had, even as a kid. 'I grew up in the slums...'

"You can hang out here or go with me"

"What-where ya goin'"

"I was goin' to the closest city, where all the guys are" a smirk appeared on Case's face.

The former Abby Belle stood speechless. She didn't want to, she came here to start over not all over with the sex, money and so called 'men'. "Ya know what? I'm gonna get a motel or something"

"You sure? There's not a lot of places around here."

"Yea, thanks anyways." without another word, Lynx turned and left. 'I'm starting out-and I'm fine doin' it myself' she waked down the way they had come and saw that the sun was already peering over clouds. At least it wouldn't be as cold, once the sun completely came out. She continued walking and passed many cottage like houses, a run down mechanic shop, one school, and many trees. "Damn I never thought Canada was so open like this" her eyes looked around at the towering trees that lay beneath inches of snow.

Soon Lynx found shelter under a local bridge when the wind picked, bringing more cold. "S-shit-" her teeth chattered as she sat down against a cracked bridge pillar. She looked down to her stomach when it growled loudly then reached for back pack. She tried to take her mind off of how hungry she was and thought how long she hadn't eaten. 'I ate that guy's burger at six a.m., took that lady's health bar 'round ten, then-' Her eyes lit up when she found a half eaten turkey sandwich and put it up to her mouth before taking a large bite and sighing with content once it was gone.

"You shouldn't be here"

Lynx darted her attention to her left where a guy in a black pea coat stood with a cigarette between his lips. "Who the hell are you? And why are telling me where I can and can't be?"

"Only bitches, desperate hoes, and pimps come here. So are you a bitch, hoe or 'Daddy's little girl'?"

Lynx stood and patted her hand securely on her left pocket. "I ain't scared of you"

"Who said I wanted to scare you? Guess you're the air head bitch..."

"The fuck? I didn't say or do anything to you-I don't even know you"

He took a step forward, "Gimme your bag"

Lynx stood her ground, "I ain't givin' you shit"

"I ain't askin'" he pushed the cigarette to the left corner of his mouth and bared his teeth-almost like a territorial dog.

"Well-what do we got here?" the guy's eyes widened and Lynx turned to see five more guys, all wearing white and black. "Look a little easy fuck-tonight..." the one who spoke seemed to be the leader. All their eyes trailed hungrily up and her body.

"Ass hole I ain't meat!" she yelled.

"I like 'em feisty" he licked his lips before noticing the guy far back, "Adam- thought you were dead"

"None of you ain't worth shit" Lynx looked back at him and narrowed her eyes, so that was his name? Adam?

"I ain't got time to waste on you, when there's a hoe right in front of me-" he smirked looking at Lynx and scratching his crotch. "Damn, bitch you got me hard..."

Lynx shuddered and backed up, knowing she had to choose one; the rapist gang or the ass hole who wanted her bag. But she wasn't gonna back right into him that was until she felt someone breathing right down her neck, "Shit-I wasn't supposed to back up into him." To her surprise Adam pushed her out of his way and approached the five guys.

"What Adam? You ran outta money to buy your shit? I've heard how messed up you've gotten with out 'em and how you steal from old bitches. Also heard 'bout your run in with "G" Chris" he motioned to the big guy in the back "and my homeboy Zoes" he smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bet you fuck 'em every night, 'Gay'ston" Adam said blowing smoke into his face. Gaston lunged at him but was pulled back by "G" Chris.

"Ton, no point in wasting yo last strike on this fool" Gaston pulled out of "G" Chris' grip and got into Adam's face.

"'Member you on my turf bitch, lucky they were here to save yo sorry ass, next time Imma fuck you up." they turned to leave but before "Ton" left he stopped and looked back at Adam and Lynx, "Imma fuck that bitch like I fucked Stacy."

"Son of a bitch!" Adam lunged at him but Gaston took off running.

"This my turf, bitch!" he yelled back.

Lynx stared wide eyed at the whole thing, "W-what the hell just happened?"

"I told you, you shouldn't be here!" Adam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "If it weren't for me they would've fucked you and left you in a ditch somewhere, but I should've let them" he growled, glaring angrily at her.

"Fuck off!" Lynx tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and slapped her across the face. She shut her eyes to hold back any tears while her cheek stung, "Shit! That fuckin' hurt!" she muttered before he let her go and walked away. "The fuck? Get back over here asshole!" Lynx called until Adam was out of her sight completely. She rubbed her cheek until it numbed and walk to pick up her bag and stuff, since Adam flung it when he lunged at Gaston.

There was no way she could stay there if Gaston and his crew or Adam would come back. As she picked up her stuff she noticed the cigarette that Adam had been using, he must have dropped it or something. Once she picked up all her shit she walked up a little hill and onto the bridge, since the high land seemed safer than the over pass. 'Damn, there's no one here-and 'Gaston' probably would've fucked me and thrown my body somewhere if Adam hadn't been here..."

* * *

><p>AN: Yea, Abby became Lynx! And moved to Canada

I added Gaston to make it a little more like the movie and his crew call him "Ton" for short, while Adam calls him by his full name cause he hates him.

P.S. Adam lives in Canada in the story while Lynx lived in Texas(during winter of course)


End file.
